


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by accioaroace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Sirius Black, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioaroace/pseuds/accioaroace
Summary: ‘Are you blushing?’ Remus asked teasingly, bumping their shoulders together. ‘Sirius Black, number one heartbreaker and rebellious bad boy, blushing?’‘I, um... no,’ Sirius stammered, blushing even harder. Remus laughed, and his heart stuttered at the beautiful sound.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

Sirius wrapped his cloak around himself tightly as he and Remus began walking to The Three Broomsticks. It was absolutely freezing outside, and Sirius couldn’t wait to have a warm glass of Butterbeer with his boyfriend.

He grinned happily as he looked over at Remus. Like always, he was wearing a large, knitted jumper, with a beanie tucked over his honey-brown curls. His face was partially covered by the Gryffindor scarf he was wearing, but Sirius could see that his cheeks were flushed pink from the cold in the most adorable way possible.

An icy gust of wind interrupted Sirius’ thoughts, making him scowl as he looked down at his bare hands, painfully aware of how cold and numb they felt. ‘Stupid James,’ he grumbled to himself. During last week’s prank experiment, James had accidentally set Sirius’ mittens on fire, leaving Sirius with nothing to keep his hands warm in the cold weather.

He blew onto his hands and rubbed them together, desperately trying to warm up his hands. Remus, after noticing his failed attempts at warming up his hands, took off his own mittens. ‘Here, take mine,’ he offered, holding out his mittens to Sirius.

Sirius smiled gratefully at his boyfriend, but shook his head. ‘It’s fine, Moons. Thanks, though.’ 

‘At least take one mitten,’ he insisted. He handed Sirius one of his mittens, before putting the other one back on. ‘I can keep your other hand warm, if you like,’ Remus added with a little smile, before reaching out to take Sirius’ hand in his. Sirius felt himself blushing as their fingers tangled together, and he ducked his head shyly, trying to hide his rosy cheeks from Remus.

‘Are you blushing?’ Remus asked teasingly, bumping their shoulders together. ‘Sirius Black, number one heartbreaker and rebellious bad boy, blushing?’

‘I, um... no,’ Sirius stammered, blushing even harder. Remus laughed, and his heart stuttered at the beautiful sound.

‘Come here, darling,’ Remus murmured softly, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him closer. Sirius’s heart pounded as Remus smiled gently at him, cupping his cheek. His eyes fluttered shut as Remus leaned in, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Sirius sighed happily as he tilted his head up, deepening the kiss. All he could think about was Remus - Remus’ arm wrapped around his body and holding him close, Remus’ thumb gently stroking along his cheek, and Remus’ warm lips pressing against his own.

As the kiss came to an end, Remus moved back and rested his forehead against Sirius’. He could barely remember how to breathe as he stared at Remus, drinking in every single detail of him, from the faint freckles and scars that dusted over his nose, to his adorable little smile that Sirius couldn’t get enough of.

His heart raced wildly as Remus moved forward, placing his lips right by Sirius’ ear, his warm breath tickling his skin. ‘You’re definitely blushing,’ Remus whispered.

Remus stepped back with a smug grin on his face as he looked at Sirius. Sirius could tell that his entire face had gone red, and he bit his lip shyly, looking away from Remus. He almost never got flustered around anyone else, but whenever he was with Remus, his brain seemed to stop working properly.

He felt Remus kiss his cheek softly, before slipping his hand back into Sirius’. ‘You’re adorable, Pads. Come on, let’s get out of the cold,’ he said, smiling at his blushing boyfriend. Sirius smiled back at him, and they walked off to Hogsmeade together, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hoped you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, and constructive criticism is welcome
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr and Instagram, both usernames are accioaroace
> 
> Thanks to CathyM and wolfstarscars for helping!


End file.
